When assembling a clothes hanger made of a rectangular parallelepiped framework formed by combining metal pipes, a three-way joint is disposed at each of eight corners of a rectangular parallelepiped framework, and a plurality of metal pipes are connected into a rectangular parallelepiped shape by virtue of the three-way joints, which can be seen, for example, in Patent Document 1.